creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jon825lazery7
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Creative Thoughts Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Anything Is it true you can put anything you want, even if it's not a thought like a comic or videogame or movie, or a Tv show on this Wiki. If so i'll be really happy. Ddill 15:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Spare Time Is it Ok if you can help me set up my New Wiki, since I have no idea how to set it up, here's a link. http://screaminfo.wikia.com/wiki/Scream_(Info)_Wiki# Since your a good user, you can be part of this Wiki too and help put accurate info on the Scream Series. Ddill 16:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi, i have no idea who you are xD Your Profile I have no freakin idea who SeleneGoddess or Tam001 are, but I find your profile quite rude. I don't really approve of it. >_< Can you make a section called Victims identitities on the sleepaway camp deaths page. 22:01, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Of course I'll wait for ya, "waiting" is my middle name, even if I am not good at waiting, anyway I'll wait. 22:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm the anon you were talking to earlier and I wanted to ask where you got these pictures. SonicDude24 (talk) 22:58, October 18, 2013 (UTC) My friend said she wanted you to upload any Rainbow Dash photos from equestria Girls you can take to the Megaracing3 wiki, if I don't wanna do it, I'll understand. SonicDude24 (talk) 02:32, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I saw Halloween (Series) Deaths, can you add a picture of the eaten Dpg, cause I just watched the movie, so maybe you can add a picture of Sam and Ben discovering his corpse. Consider editing Killcounts Wikia? I noticed that your wiki has a lot of Killcount pages on them. Those would work great over at the Killcounts Wikia. If you come over and join, I might even make you an admin. Something to consider. http://killcounts.wikia.com/wiki/Killcounts_Wiki (Votesmall (talk) 00:51, April 7, 2015 (UTC)) Is Kimberly and Thomas's deaths in Final Destination 3 canon? I'm pretty sure they are, but I'm not sure.ScreamCN2Queens (talk) 02:14, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I actually do believe Kimberly and Thomas are dead, but it was only mentioned in the alternate ending. Clear and Alex culdn't escape Death, so Death likely kept targeting them like with Clear and Alex. ScreamCN2Queens (talk) 18:38, December 15, 2016 (UTC) In Bloody Valentine (2009), there were actually seven miners, Harry Warden, and six others. The seventh miner's body was never found, so he was probably suffocated from the cave-in, was incinerated in the methane gas explosion, or was killed by Harry Warden, who then prevented his body from being found. ScreamCN2Queens (talk) 04:44, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Can you make death lists for Bloody Bloody Bible Camp, American Psycho, and Santa's Slay? ScreamCN2Queens (talk) 00:33, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Delete Puppet Master Hey, thank you to delete page Puppet Master {Series} Deaths. Delete The Monster That Challenged the World Hey, thank you to delete page The Monster That Challenged the World Deaths. Delete It The Terror from Beyond Space Hey, thank you to delete page It! The Terror from Beyond Space Deaths. Delete Happy Tree Friends Hey, thank you to delete page Happy Tree Friends Deaths. Delete Happy Tree Friends 2 Hey, thank you to delete page Happy Tree Friends Deaths 3. I feel bad for you Kitehang (talk) 01:14, February 14, 2018 (UTC)I read all the things that happened to you and I feel so very sorry for you. You totally have my sympathy.Kitehang (talk) 01:14, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Permission to delete something from a page that is no longer needed Hi, on the House of 1000 Corpses (Series) Deaths page, since there's gonna be a third movie coming out this year, which is called 3 From Hell, would you mind if we get rid of the deaths of Otis Driftwood, Baby Firefly, and Captain Spaulding in The Devil's Rejects, since they're gonna return? Zookeeper567 (talk) 18:33, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Scream Hi, how do you know that Latavious was killed by Jay/Jamal and Officer B. Westbrook by Beth? It was confirmed that Jay killed TJ, Avery, Hook Man and attacked Liv's father. Beth killed Shane, Manny, Amir and Jay. Others weren't answered. Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 17:45, September 26, 2019 (UTC)